Legend of The Neverland Girl
by 19tathy97
Summary: I'm Lyla. I'm the girl who survived Neverland. Whenever the shadow ends up bringing a girl back with him, she always ends up dying. Lyla's the only one that's ever survived; she part of the lost boys and she follows orders. But when Henry shows up, and then his family can she keep following orders or will she sacrafice herself to get a family back to where she wants to go the most
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up in Neverland

"You need to teach that stupid shadow of yours the differences between a girl and a boy! Some manners too would be nice!" The first boy screamed. I woke you to the banging of a door and some screaming. Two boys were arguing.

"Don't talk back to me like that!" the second scream back.

"He almost killed her! And while you're keeping us trapped here I'll talk to you however I want." I tried to drown them out; ignore the fact that I didn't know where I was. Because let's face it, if I didn't wake up to my dad screaming at me then I wasn't where I was supposed to be. And they seriously weren't my dad.

"Fine! Just tend to her will you." I heard the door close again and then some shuffling. I turned and look towards the door. It was different, this whole room was different.

"You're awake." I looked towards the end of the bed where the voice had come from and I saw a boy about my age.

"How old are you?" I asked curiosity intriguing my mind.

"You're in a room somewhere you don't know with a boy you've never seen before and you want to know my age? Not where you are or why your here? My age?"

"That's not a number, therefore not an answer. And that's all I want."

"18. Any other question before I replace your bandages?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm a lost Boy. I don't have a name." He came up beside the bed as I sat up and he took my arm unwrapping it from the binding. "The only one of us who as a name is Peter."

"Peter?"

"Peter pan." I laughed at this. Peter Pan from Neverland, ha, as if. What was he trying to pull here?

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that everybody knows Peter Pan isn't real. Seriously what's your name?"

"Oh, you're from my world." He chuckled softly.

"Your world? What?"

"You know the story of Peter Pan. I knew it too you know; and then I learned the truth."

"What truth?" he looked at me while he finished wrapping my arm with the new bandage.

"It's all real. But so much worst." I looked at him questioningly and he stood, gesturing me to follow as he made his way to the door. I got off the bed and followed; once I stood in front of the he opened it to reveal a jungle. I stepped out mouth agape and looked around me.

"Where am I?" I asked turning to face the nameless boy.

"Neverland." He simply answered then walked into the jungle. I quickly followed after him saying of how this was impossible, preposterous, crazy talk! But he didn't listen. Didn't say a word or even look at me; just kept on walking and I kept on following. After a short while we found ourselves at an opening out of the jungle I followed him out and we came up onto a beach which touched a sea that seemed to go on of kilometers on end. I went forward more into the beach while he stayed closer so the jungle entry. After a few moments of bashfulness I turned back towards him and asked again.

"Where am I?"

"Like I said, Neverland." I shook my head.

"But that's impossible! This place doesn't exist!"

"Does it seem to not exist when you're looking at and endless sea?" I felt a tear fall as I looked back towards the sea.

"How do I get back? How do I go home?"

"You don't."

"I'm sorry what?" he sighed as if it pained him to have to tell me this.

"You don't go home."

"But I have to go back! My brothers! I can't just leave them behind and stay here! My dad he'll... I can't leave them with him!"

"You don't get to chose!" he screamed back and startled me. He sighed once again. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream it's just," He took a breath and looked out at the sea behind me. "there's a reason it's called Neverland," He directed his attention back to me and look straight into my eyes. "once your here, you can never leave." My eyes widen.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2 Why a kid?

He fell to the ground on his back and I stood over him pointing my soward in his face.

"How did you..?" I grinned down at him, holding out my hand and stepping back. He took it and I helped him up. "You've been practicing." He pointed ou smiling as if he was proud of himself... which he probably should be, I wanted to beat him so bad I practiced like crazy.

"Maybe." I smirked at him before turning and heading back towards the camp. He followed and laughed.

"You're getting good Ly. Pan's gonna be proud."

"Why does it matter so much tho Lex?" He sighed. I looked back at him to see him sratching the back of his head and looking at the ground. I stoped turning completely towards him and making him stop right infront of me. "Felix?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you Lyla."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I frowned at him. He sighed and shook his head before looking back up at me.

"Exactly what I said." he responded before walking past me and heading towards the camp. I groaned and rolled my eyes turning back and following to the camp.

"We have to tell her!" Felix hissed at Peter. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. They both turned and Felix looked down while Peter just shook his head.

"You really want to know?" Pan asked now looking at me. I nodded. "I'm looking for someone." I frowned at him confused.

"Who? And why?"

"The kid's name his Henry. And if you think I'm telling you why you're crazy." He then walked away. I looked at Felix and he shrugged.

"Do you know what he wants with this Henry person?" Lex shook his head no and sighed.

"He hasn't told any of us what he wants with him. Sorry Ly, I wish I knew what to tell you." Noe it was my turn to shake my head.

"No it's okay. I just don't understand why he'd want a little kid."

"Neither do I Ly. Neither do I." He sighed and walked away into the forest.


End file.
